1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-inflammatory agent which comprises an active ingredient of non-carboxylic benzoyl derivative. 2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known to use Aspirine, Oxyphenyl butazone, Indomethacin, Phenyl butazone, Ketophenyl butazone, Azapropazone, Azapropazone, Mephenamic acid, Ibufenac, Benzydamine, Aminophylline as non-steroid anti-inflammatory agent.
These medicines cause side-effects, gastroenteric disorder, headache, etc..
The inventors have studied various compounds and have found that the specific benzoyl compounds which do not belong to classes of the known compounds in chemical formulae had excellent effects as anti-inflammatory agents and analgesics and also had thrombosis inhibiting effect.